Zim and Dani 2: The Muffins
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Zim and Dani have come up with a plan to launch a million muffins from space at Dib and the class while they are trapped in the desert. Will they win or will Dib be able to save the class?


It was the 2nd week of October. Dani and Zim were at his house thinking of ways to get rid of Dib and maybe the rest of the class.

"Maybe we could launch them into space." Dani suggested.

'I tried that. It failed." said Zim who was wearing his disguise.

"Why don't you ever just let off the disguise. I already know what you look like without the disguise through the database." Dani complained.

"I just don't feel I can completely trust you yet." said Zim.

"Dude, I kept your secret this whole time! How can I prove to you that I'm trustworthy?" asked Dani.

"I'll think of a way. Now we need to think of a way to get rid of Dib and the rest of the class." said Zim.

"I still want to do something where we could go into space and watch it." said Dani. "What is it like in space, anyway?"

"There's stars and a lot of darkness." said Zim.

"Sounds nice." said Dani.

"Oohh! I have something! What if we get a million muffins and shoot them at the class?" said Zim.

"And where would we get a million muffins and where would we shoot them from?" asked Dani.

"I have a cloning machine and we'll launch them from space." said Zim.

"I like that but I think there should be more than just muffins." said Dani who kept twirling her hands.

"We could put them miles from civilization." said Zim.

"That's perfect! Let's put the plan into action!" said Dani.

Dani left Zim's house as Gir came out and said,"Master wants to see you tomorrow in front of the Middle Skool. Oh, and bring tacos cause I'll be there!"

"Okay, Gir. I'll see you and Zim tomorrow." Dani said as she started to walk home.

The next morning...

Dani was walking to Skool when she saw Zim and Gir wearing their disguises.

"You wanted to see me this morning?" asked Dani.

"I'm going to prove that you can keep or secret or not." said Zim.

"How?" asked Dani.

"I'm going to tell you something in front of Dib and see if you'll tell him or not okay?" asked Zim.

"'Kay." said Dani.

The next day...

"Please tell me what Zim told you!" asked Dib.

"No way!" said Dani.

"Hey, Dani." said Zim.

"Zim, what did you tell her?" asked Dib.

"You mean you don't know?" smirked Zim.

"No. What did you tell her?" asked Dib.

"You can tell him now if you want to." said Zim to Dani.

"The secret is and I quote Dib is an ugly and pitiful human worm baby!" said Dani as she and Zim began to laugh.

"You guys are jerks." said Dib as he walked away.

"Tomorrow, we put our plan into action." said Zim as he was sure Dib was away.

"What am I supposed to tell my mother when the school calls her and tells her I wasn't there?" asked Dani.

"Don't worry. I have everything figured out." said Zim with an evil smile.

The nest day... again....

Everyone was at school. Even Dani and Zim. Dib was also there. They were all in class when an acouncement came on.

"This is the new school speaker saying that everyone in Miss Bitters class expect Dani and Zim have won a mandatory field trip to the desert to learn about dinosaurs!" said the speaker who was Gir.

"Woohoo!" said the rest of the class expect Dib as they all went to the bus that was waiting for them.

"What's Zim up to this time..." thought Dib as he made his way onto the bus.

In the classroom, Zim and Dani were doing some work when Zim turned to Dani giving her a thumbs up.

"Ms. Bitters, I need to use the restroom!" said Dani.

"Okay. Take the hall pass." said Miss Bitters, referring to statue of a ghost.

"I also need to go!" sprang Zim.

"Fine, you two will go together. Now get out of my sight!" said Miss Bitters.

Dani and Zim got out the classroom and went straight to a janitor's closet where Gir was singing to himself.

"Doomy doom!" sang Gir.

"Gir, we're here. You can stop singing now." said Zim as he closed the door as Dani held onto Gir's hand.

"Let's leave this place!" said Dani.

"We leave now!" said Zim as he pushed a button on his transporter machine that sent all three of them to his ship that was waiting for them in space.

The three of them were now in space while Dani was awed when she saw Earth. She thought it was lovely.

"I can finally take off this lenses." said Zim as he removed his wig and lenses revealing his alien self to Dani.

"You look just like the picture I saw." said Dani.

"Now, we prepare to launch the muffins!" said Zim as the muffins were loaded into a muffin shooter than was docked on top of the ship.

Back on Earth...

The class was in the desert when suddenly the bus broke down and it was 90 degrees outside.

"Everyone, please get off the bus." said the "bus driver."

"What is Zim up to? I better use my computer to see what's up." said Dib as he grabbed his computer and a dish came out of it.

Soon a signal from Zim's ship came to Dib's computer with Zim's plan with the muffins.

"I gotta stop him from launching a million muffins at us which is totally weird." thought Dib.

Back in space..

"We're ready to fire, Zim." said Dani reading the screen.

"In 3, 2, 1!" said Zim as the muffin shooter began shooting muffins to where the class was.

Back on Earth, Dib was setting up a forcefield to protect the class.

"Just one more thing and got it!" said Dib as the forcefield went up, rebelling the muffins that rained down. None of the million muffins ever touched the class once.

Back in space...

"That Dib has thwarted my plans again!" said Zim banging his head on the control panels.

"Come on. Let's go home and maybe we'll think of something else." said Dani.

"You're right." said Zim as he flew the ship back to it's place located at the top of Zim's roof.

The rest of the class managed to get home before nightfall that day. Dani was sitting in her room when the purple amulet she had worn ever since she was a baby began to glow...


End file.
